Falling Star
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: When Sailor Moon and the scouts are no longer needed, Crystal Tokyo vanishes. What's in store for their future now? To find out you'll have to read it.
1. Default Chapter

Falling Star

Hi minna! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

On to the story! ^-^

Five girls sit at window seats, in three rows, on an airplane each thinking their own thoughts. In the third row, a girl with short blue hair pretends to read a novel, but stares blankly at the pages, thinking about the past week. Next to her a girl with brown hair folds and unfolds a candy wrapper, unaware that she is even doing it. In the row in front of them a blond girl stares into space and a girl with very dark hair stares unseeingly out the small plane window. A sad aura surrounds the four of them, but they look positively happy compared to the girl in front of them. The girl's hair was styled into two buns with long, golden streamers flowing behind, but it was unkept and put up hastily. Her normally rosy, happy face was pale and etched with bitterness, guilt, and the deepest sorrow. The depths of her eyes showed only pain, and the light blue color they sported was crisscrossed with lines of red, bloodshot from the innumerable tears that they had shed. As the hours crept by, visions of the past battle replayed over and over in her mind, focusing on the two people who should have been sitting in the empty seats next to her, and the many people who would now never get the chance to live. When the plane landed the five girls stood up and walked silently into the airport. With a last glance at the ocean they had just crossed, tears filled the once cheerful, but now lifeless, girl's eyes as she said quietly, "I'm sorry Mamoru, Chibi-usa, and," she paused as tears began to flow down her pale cheeks, "the now 'would be' Crystal Tokyo."

Well, what did you think? I would love to get reviews, 

but please don't flame me too bad. By the way, if anyone 

knows when the first and/or second Gundam Wing war 

ended, please tell me! Thank you Usagi-chan and 

Minako-chan for encouraging me to right this! ^-^ 

See ya in the next chapter! –Sailor Miniji ^-^


	2. Usagi

Hi minna

Hi minna! I'm so happy that people like my story! I won't be able to update again for awhile because I'm going to my grandparent's house for the weekend (they don't have a computer). Some Guy, thank you so much for telling me when that Gundam Wing war ended, it saved me a lot of time (if you hadn't told me, I would have had to scour my whole house looking for my manga -_-; not that I haven't looked hard for it already…).

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the

plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

Usagi slowly sat down on her new bed. She sighed as she looked around her new room, looking at the pictures she had just put up of Mamoru.

**Flashback**

Usagi was walking with Mamoru around the grounds of the moon kingdom. Suddenly many green, and very ugly monsters attacked them, and the pair quickly transformed. Mamoru quickly ran to the right of Sailor Moon. The monsters attacked quickly, sending very powerful energy beams towards both of the royal family members at once. Mamoru quickly dashed away from his and stepped in front of Usagi, and was hit immediately by the energy beams that were meant for his love. As he slumped down to the sidewalk, unable to stand anymore, his last words to Usagi were, "I love you, never forget me." And with that said, he died.

**End Flashback**

Holding back tears, Usagi took the pictures back down. The memories they held were too painful to remember at the moment. When she began packing them in their box again, she glanced sideways into the box next to it and her eyes fell on a Tuxedo Mask doll that Mamoru had once given Chibi-usa.

**Flashback**

"Usagi-chan!" Came the shrill voice of Sailor Mercury. "A vision of your past mother is speaking to us! Please come." And Usagi, tears still streaming down her face from what had happened to Mamoru in the battle they had just won, allowed herself to be led over to where the rest of the scouts and Chibi-usa were standing around a mini version of her past mother.

"Serenity," her mother stated slowly, "there will be no more battles for you and the Sailor Scouts to protect the earth against. The battle you just fought was a rebellion troop from another solar system that slipped through that solar system's Sailor Scout's fingers. They have assured me that it will not happen again. Though the outer scouts will still protect this solar system, you scouts are no longer needed. Please give me your transformation wands and the Silver Imperial Crystal." Though the rest of the Sailor Scouts immediately did as they were told, Usagi held back.

"What?" she asked her prior mother unbelievingly, "What about the Moon Kingdom? What will happen to it now that no one will have the power to lead it? What about Mamoru, I can't try to heal him without the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal! If I can't bring him back to life, what will happen to Chibi-usa?" And as she asked this she looked at her future daughter, hoping that she would not have to fade.

"I'm sorry, but even if you tried to heal him, it's too late. He can't come back to life again." She looked down as she said this, saddened by what fate had now thrown at her daughter, "The Moon Kingdom is no longer needed to protect this planet. The Silver Imperial Crystal will go into Elysion along with the Golden Crystal. There they will help heal the earth of the hurt that has been inflicted on it from the centuries of evil that have plagued this solar system. Though the Crystals can not protect the earth from mankind's inner battles, they will help mankind find peace and happiness after each one of their wars. Please Serenity," she asked her daughter pleadingly, "please give me the Silver Imperial Crystal. If I could change what fate has decided I would, but I can not." So Usagi, though against her will, handed the Silver Imperial Crystal to her prior mother and watched her future daughter fade from sight.

**End Flashback**

Tears splashed down from Usagi's light blue eyes as she ran out to the balcony of her new apartment that she shared with the scouts. She sat down on a rusty old bench that the people who had lived here before them had left behind. She looked out at her somewhat futuristic surroundings. She saw many people walking down the street, all dressed up from a funeral. 'Probably from the princess's burial ceremony.' She mused, remembering what she had seen on the news earlier that day.

**Flashback**

After Mamoru's funeral in Elysion, Sailor Pluto decided that Usagi and the rest of the former Inner Scouts needed to go to a time of peace, to make their losses be less hard on them. "I'm sending you to a time of peace," she had said, "I'm sending you to A.C. 195, so you can heal your pained spirits in a calm, peaceful era." With that said, she opened a time portal and sent them to the year A.C. 195.

Once there, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto bought a large apartment and started unpacking.

**End Flashback** 

As Usagi looked down at the people, who were now walking on the sidewalk by her apartment, a boy that looked like he was around her age looked up at her. As they looked in each other's eyes, Usagi was somewhat comforted. She felt as though the boy knew what she was feeling, and had been through something almost as horrible as what she had just experienced. As the boy walked away with his companions, Usagi's pain lessened and she found herself hoping that she would meet that boy someday. And something inside her told her that she would.

The next chapter will be in Heero's point of view.

For all you W/U fans out there, I already decided 

that this is going to be a H/U fic. Maybe I'll write 

a W/U fic after this one though. Everyone is paired

with someone else, and here are the pairs:

Heero/Usagi

Duo/Minako

Trowa/Ami

Quatre/Makoto

Wufei/Rei

I know some of you would like them to be paired 

differently, but I already chose. 

See ya in the next chapter! –Sailor Miniji ^-^


	3. Heero

Hi minna

Hi minna! I'm finally back and now that Fanfiction.net is *coughFINALLYcough* cooperating, I have another chapter for you! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

"HEERO!" The cry came bounding into the room from the hall. Heero, looking up from his beloved laptop, sighed. 'What does that baka want now?' he wondered. As Duo hurdled through the doorway at that moment, he didn't have to wait long to find out. "Heero!" Exclaimed Duo, a huge grin plastered all over his face, "Let's go to the beach!"

"Hn." Grunted Heero in reply. Duo's face fell.

"Oh come on," he pouted, "I know that Relena just died two weeks ago, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun once in a while. It's so boring living in this house, we never do anything!"

"Hn." Heero said again.

"Please?" asked Duo, putting on his puppy face, "Pretty please? I'll never, never, ever annoy you or get in your way again," 'Hn, as if.' Thought Heero. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Seeing that Heero's face was still stubborn, he continued, " And chocolate syrup, and strawberries, and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and peanuts, and, um, bananas!"

"Fine! If we go to the beach will you shut up?" asked a thoroughly annoyed Heero.

"Yea!" shouted a happy Duo, "We're going to the beach! I'll go get my swimsuit!" And he ran down the hall, letting the rest of the pilots know that they were going to the beach with shouts loud enough to wake the dead.

Thirty minutes later they drove into the beach parking lot. And it was about time too. Heero had his gun pulled out and was in the middle of threatening Duo with his death glare and an 'omea o korosu', Trowa was counting the minutes until they got there – by the second, Wufei was yelling something about 'injustice', and even Quatre was about to explode with annoyance. Duo, of course, was having the time of his life. He was singing a song from the "Beach Boys", and every time the song ended, he would rewind the tape and play it again. So far they had listened to "Surfin' U.S.A." about twenty times. He was also singing to it, out of tune, and very loudly. And every time someone would complain, he would park the car and give them a good-natured lecture about not being able to enjoy a different kind of music.

'We're here. Finally.' Thought Heero as he stepped out of the passenger seat of the car and pocketed his gun.

**Flashback**

"And that is how we achieved this peace." Relena finished her speech. Bang. Heero stood up and looked wildly around for the owner of the gun that had just made Relena, the only person that had ever understood him, the only person that had ever… cared for him, slump to the ground. He spotted the man, a wild-eyed man with strawberry-blond hair that was shouting something about 'false peace'. He hastily shot the man in the chest and ran flat out to the stage to see if Relena had survived the bullet. "Heero," she said, a sound of pain in her weak voice, trying, but failing to smile at him. He picked her up, and ran to the nearby hospital. He knew that the emergency crew wouldn't reach the palace in time, and that they would just be slowed down by anxious people asking them if their princess would be all right. He reached the hospital in record time, but by the time he ran into the emergency room Relena was unconscious. Two hours later, he was waiting anxiously for news, any news at all, of how the surgery was going and if Relena would be all right. He was in the middle of blaming himself for not being able to protect Relena from the man when the doctor came out and confronted him.

"The bullet was well aimed. It punctured her left lung and was within one inch of her heart." Whatever color was still left in Heero's face left it.

"Will she be all right Doctor? How is she, may I see her?" asked an anxious Heero. After looking at the doctor's grim face, he knew.

"Time of death, 7:49 p.m." the doctor said, and then asked the unbelieving Heero in for a cup of tea.

Two days later the pilots walked home together after Relena's funeral. Heero was still blaming himself for her death, and was thinking about killing himself.

'Hn. After all, I don't have use for a world without Relena.' Heero thought grimly. 'I'll write a letter to them when we reach the safehouse… and then I'll… well, I'll think about how to do it when it's the time to do it.' He stopped suddenly and looked up at a beautiful girl he had never seen before sitting on a balcony. The girl was crying, and for some reason he felt like comforting her. As they made eye contact, the girl stopped crying and her eyes brightened. Heero walked away, glad he had comforted her, and no longer thinking about committing suicide. He hoped that he would see her again.

**End Flashback**

As Heero pulled off his green tank top and put suntan lotion on his arms, he watched Duo run out across the beach and into the calm ocean. He was walking across the beach himself when he saw her. She and her three friends were splashing each other with the salty water. All four of them were laughing, but he could see that her eyes were still sad. He wished that he could bring the happiness that he could tell was once there back to her sky blue eyes, but he didn't know how. He was watching as she ran over to another girl, one he hadn't noticed before that was reading under a large blue beach umbrella, when he realized that he was staring. He blushed and looked away from the girl, who was in the middle of talking to the girl under the umbrella and drying herself off with a large pink and blue towel. He walked into the ocean and began to swim to the old platform that was standing approximately fifty feet out to sea. He climbed up and watched the sea gulls flying around a small fishing boat that was driving out into the aquamarine ocean. He turned around and began to watch his fellow pilots enjoy themselves. Quatre and Trowa were racing each other to the platform, Wufei was writing something in a notebook on a large beach towel, and Duo was flirting with one of the girl's friends. Just then Trowa tagged the platform and climbed up to join Heero. Quatre followed suit, having reached his destination shortly after his taller companion. Heero dived off the platform, and swam back to shore slowly. He sat down next to Wufei, and was shortly joined by his comrades, Duo being followed by the girl he was flirting with and the girl's friends. The blond girl with odangos that he had seen earlier came over to him and sat down.
    "Hi! My name is Usagi," she said, "What's your name?"
"Heero." Said Heero in monotone. Usagi looked over to where her friends were flirting with the other pilots. 'Hn. Duo's making a fool of himself again.' Thought Heero. However, the blond girl Duo had been flirting with was laughing and flirting with Duo also. Quatre had engaged the brunette in small talk, and Wufei and the raven-haired girl were arguing about the strength of women. Trowa and the girl with blue hair that had been reading earlier were glancing at each other and blushing.
"Hey Usagi, lets go play some beach volleyball!" Exclaimed the blond girl Duo had been talking to.
"Okay Minako. Hey, Heero… do you guys want to play with us? We can have boys against girls…"
"Fine." Said Heero, and walked with the large group to a nearby beach volleyball net.

**Fifteen minutes later** 

"Fifteen, three, serving!" Shouted Minako. The volleyball passed over Duo's head and Heero hit it back across the net. They were doing terrible. Duo kept missing the ball and Quatre wouldn't hit it hard enough. Trowa and Wufei were doing okay, but since neither of them had ever played volleyball before, they weren't doing that well either. Heero had played volleyball a few times at the beginning of his training, to help quicken his reflexes, but he hadn't played it often enough to be really good at it. And it didn't help that they always hit it in Quatre's, or Duo's direction. The brunette hit it and passed it back to Minako. Minako spiked it over the net. Duo ran forward, touched it and started to hit it back over the net… and fumbled. He tossed it over the net to the brunette. She caught it and held it under her arm.
    "Hey Usagi, when are we going to go eat? I'm starving." She asked Usagi.
"Makoto, I think we're all hungry. Hey, I know," she turned and looked at Heero, "are you busy now?"
    "No," said Heero.
"How about we all go to dinner together then?" She asked hopefully.
    "Sure." Said Heero, glad that he would get to spend more time with Usagi.
I'm so sorry that it took this long to update!
But with Fanfiction.net's problems and with
me gone so much the last few weeks I didn't
have a chance to update. The next chapter will
be in Minako's point of view.
See ya! –Sailor Miniji ^-^


	4. Minako

Hi minna! I would've updated sooner but I had writer's block. Thanks Tenshi no shi (check out her story, it's really good), and Moonluna for helping me with that! ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

"Table for ten, please." Quatre said to the waitress at the front desk.

"This way please." The waitress replied. 'Wow, this place is really fancy,' thought Minako in awe as they were led to a secluded table in the back. The whole restaurant was decorated in a late 17th century style, and was dimly lit by many fragrant candles that hung on the walls. Minako sat next to Duo and placed her napkin on her lap. An Asian waitress came over to their table and handed them menus.

"Good evening, Sirs, Madams. I'll give you a moment to choose what to order while I bring you your soup. Does anyone object to ministrone?" When no one said anything, she left the room. 'Wow! They even serve you soup before you order!" Minako was still in awe of the greatness of the place. She looked down at her menu. It was printed in Italian, with the Japanese names next to them. Minako had no experience whatsoever with Italian food. She ended up closing her eyes and pointing, and her finger landed on 'Chicken Alfredo'. 'Well, that doesn't sound so bad…' she decided, 'after all, it says it has chicken in it.' She looked over at Duo. He looked like he had chosen the same way she had.

"What are you having?" She asked him curiously.

"Um, something called 'Veal Scaloppini'?" He said, messing up the pronunciation.

"Well, I hope you like it…" Minako said, glad that she had chosen something that sounded a bit more appetizing. The waitress returned with their soup then, and handed a bowl to everyone. Duo started eating his as soon as it appeared in front of him, but Minako put an ice cube in it and waited for it to cool down. Everyone now had a bowl of soup in front of him or her, except Wufei. The waitress began to hand him his soup, and tripped over Heero's foot. Wufei's nice white Chinese suit now had minisrone soup splattered all over it. The waitress blushed, then started muttering apologies. Wufei, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Clumsy onna! Look what you've done to my suit! It's ruined!" He stood up and yelled at the waitress. Minako could see that that comment had made Rei angry.

"Wufei! It wasn't her fault! Nobody's perfect, you know. Oh, I guess you wouldn't know that though, would you?" Rei's eyes flashed, "Hm, Mr. I'm so much better than her because I'm a man?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know, onna!" Wufei turned on Rei, "It's not my fault that men just happen to be stronger than women!" Rei retaliated that with an 'Is that so?' eyes flashing dangerously. The fight went on for awhile, and something that Wufei said made Duo start laughing. Unfortunately, it was when his mouth was full, so he started to choke. Minako, noticing that her crush had turned a pale shade of blue, started to pound him on the back. When he finally coughed up the bit of food, it came flying out of his mouth and landed in Quatre's soup. The soup splashed up at the horrified boy, staining his priceless pink linen jacket. Quatre stared at Duo, a look of revulsion on his face. Trowa, looking around at his surroundings looked at Heero and said,

"Now that wasn't necessary was it?" Leaving Heero to be ashamed that his foot had stuck out from under the table in the first place.

~*~

The dinner went on without interruption, although the manager came out to apologize. When they left the restaurant they broke off into couples and went separate ways, Rei and Wufei yelling at each other as they left the group. Duo and Minako left for the mall. 'He's so cute!' She thought as he led her up the steps of the 'Niji Yume Mall'. He glanced her way, "What do you want to do? We could see a movie…"

"That sounds good. What do you want to see?"

"Well, there's a lot of good movies out. How 'bout you pick one out?" He said as they came up to the movie counter.

"Um…" She scanned the movie list. 'I've seen that one… I don't like Julia Roberts… um…'. Then she found one that looked good. "How about "Atlantis"? It's supposed to be pretty good, and the other movies don't look that good…" She pleaded.

"Okay." He replied and paid the man in the ticket booth. 'This is my lucky day!' Minako thought as she stood in the snack counter line, 'he's so cute, and I'm gonna see a good movie with him! I wonder what he's thinking?' She paid for their popcorn and drinks and led the way into the theater. They sat in the back of the theater and watched the credits. The movie started and she reached over to grab some popcorn. Her hand bumped into Duo's and she blushed. "Sorry," he muttered, and she could tell that he was blushing too. She settled back to watch the movie. About half way through Duo stretched and put his arm around her shoulder. They both tensed, and then Minako relaxed. The movie ended shortly after and Duo offered to walk Minako home.

"Sure," she replied, and the two walked towards her house in companionable silence. They walked up to her door and looked at each other. 'Is he gonna kiss me?' Minako wondered hopefully. Duo seemed to contemplating the same thing. They both blushed and looked away from each other. After a minute or two Minako couldn't stand it anymore. "Thanks," she said quietly. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to open the door. Suddenly he grasped her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at him hopefully and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her hastily on the mouth and let her go. They looked at each other and smiled. She went inside and leaned against the door. 'He did it, he kissed me!' she thought excitedly. She smiled, 'I can't wait to tell the scouts about this!' she mused excitedly as she went upstairs to find them. And was stopped momentarily as a loud whoop of joy came from down the street. 

Well sorry that it's short. The next chapter will be in Duo's point of veiw. Please r/r!

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


	5. Heero

Hi minna! I'm finally back and now that Fanfiction.net is *coughFINALLYcough* cooperating, I have another chapter for you! Enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.  
  
"HEERO!" The cry came bounding into the room from the hall. Heero, looking up from his beloved laptop, sighed. 'What does that baka want now?' he wondered. As Duo hurdled through the doorway at that moment, he didn't have to wait long to find out. "Heero!" Exclaimed Duo, a huge grin plastered all over his face, "Let's go to the beach!"  
"Hn." Grunted Heero in reply. Duo's face fell.  
"Oh come on," he pouted, "I know that Relena just died two weeks ago, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun once in a while. It's so boring living in this house, we never do anything!"  
"Hn." Heero said again.  
"Please?" asked Duo, putting on his puppy face, "Pretty please? I'll never, never, ever annoy you or get in your way again," 'Hn, as if.' Thought Heero. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Seeing that Heero's face was still stubborn, he continued, " And chocolate syrup, and strawberries, and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and peanuts, and, um, bananas!"  
"Fine! If we go to the beach will you shut up?" asked a thoroughly annoyed Heero.  
"Yea!" shouted a happy Duo, "We're going to the beach! I'll go get my swimsuit!" And he ran down the hall, letting the rest of the pilots know that they were going to the beach with shouts loud enough to wake the dead.  
Thirty minutes later they drove into the beach parking lot. And it was about time too. Heero had his gun pulled out and was in the middle of threatening Duo with his death glare and an 'omea o korosu', Trowa was counting the minutes until they got there - by the second, Wufei was yelling something about 'injustice', and even Quatre was about to explode with annoyance. Duo, of course, was having the time of his life. He was singing a song from the "Beach Boys", and every time the song ended, he would rewind the tape and play it again. So far they had listened to "Surfin' U.S.A." about twenty times. He was also singing to it, out of tune, and very loudly. And every time someone would complain, he would park the car and give them a good-natured lecture about not being able to enjoy a different kind of music.  
'We're here. Finally.' Thought Heero as he stepped out of the passenger seat of the car and pocketed his gun.  
**Flashback**  
"And that is how we achieved this peace." Relena finished her speech. Bang. Heero stood up and looked wildly around for the owner of the gun that had just made Relena, the only person that had ever understood him, the only person that had ever... cared for him, slump to the ground. He spotted the man, a wild-eyed man with strawberry-blond hair that was shouting something about 'false peace'. He hastily shot the man in the chest and ran flat out to the stage to see if Relena had survived the bullet. "Heero," she said, a sound of pain in her weak voice, trying, but failing to smile at him. He picked her up, and ran to the nearby hospital. He knew that the emergency crew wouldn't reach the palace in time, and that they would just be slowed down by anxious people asking them if their princess would be all right. He reached the hospital in record time, but by the time he ran into the emergency room Relena was unconscious. Two hours later, he was waiting anxiously for news, any news at all, of how the surgery was going and if Relena would be all right. He was in the middle of blaming himself for not being able to protect Relena from the man when the doctor came out and confronted him.  
"The bullet was well aimed. It punctured her left lung and was within one inch of her heart." Whatever color was still left in Heero's face left it.  
"Will she be all right Doctor? How is she, may I see her?" asked an anxious Heero. After looking at the doctor's grim face, he knew.  
"Time of death, 7:49 p.m." the doctor said, and then asked the unbelieving Heero in for a cup of tea.  
Two days later the pilots walked home together after Relena's funeral. Heero was still blaming himself for her death, and was thinking about killing himself.  
'Hn. After all, I don't have use for a world without Relena.' Heero thought grimly. 'I'll write a letter to them when we reach the safehouse... and then I'll... well, I'll think about how to do it when it's the time to do it.' He stopped suddenly and looked up at a beautiful girl he had never seen before sitting on a balcony. The girl was crying, and for some reason he felt like comforting her. As they made eye contact, the girl stopped crying and her eyes brightened. Heero walked away, glad he had comforted her, and no longer thinking about committing suicide. He hoped that he would see her again.  
**End Flashback**  
As Heero pulled off his green tank top and put suntan lotion on his arms, he watched Duo run out across the beach and into the calm ocean. He was walking across the beach himself when he saw her. She and her three friends were splashing each other with the salty water. All four of them were laughing, but he could see that her eyes were still sad. He wished that he could bring the happiness that he could tell was once there back to her sky blue eyes, but he didn't know how. He was watching as she ran over to another girl, one he hadn't noticed before that was reading under a large blue beach umbrella, when he realized that he was staring. He blushed and looked away from the girl, who was in the middle of talking to the girl under the umbrella and drying herself off with a large pink and blue towel. He walked into the ocean and began to swim to the old platform that was standing approximately fifty feet out to sea. He climbed up and watched the sea gulls flying around a small fishing boat that was driving out into the aquamarine ocean. He turned around and began to watch his fellow pilots enjoy themselves. Quatre and Trowa were racing each other to the platform, Wufei was writing something in a notebook on a large beach towel, and Duo was flirting with one of the girl's friends. Just then Trowa tagged the platform and climbed up to join Heero. Quatre followed suit, having reached his destination shortly after his taller companion. Heero dived off the platform, and swam back to shore slowly. He sat down next to Wufei, and was shortly joined by his comrades, Duo being followed by the girl he was flirting with and the girl's friends. The blond girl with odangos that he had seen earlier came over to him and sat down.  
"Hi! My name is Usagi," she said, "What's your name?"  
"Heero." Said Heero in monotone. Usagi looked over to where her friends were flirting with the other pilots. 'Hn. Duo's making a fool of himself again.' Thought Heero. However, the blond girl Duo had been flirting with was laughing and flirting with Duo also. Quatre had engaged the brunette in small talk, and Wufei and the raven-haired girl were arguing about the strength of women. Trowa and the girl with blue hair that had been reading earlier were glancing at each other and blushing.  
"Hey Usagi, lets go play some beach volleyball!" Exclaimed the blond girl Duo had been talking to.  
"Okay Minako. Hey, Heero... do you guys want to play with us? We can have boys against girls..."  
"Fine." Said Heero, and walked with the large group to a nearby beach volleyball net.  
**Fifteen minutes later**   
"Fifteen, three, serving!" Shouted Minako. The volleyball passed over Duo's head and Heero hit it back across the net. They were doing terrible. Duo kept missing the ball and Quatre wouldn't hit it hard enough. Trowa and Wufei were doing okay, but since neither of them had ever played volleyball before, they weren't doing that well either. Heero had played volleyball a few times at the beginning of his training, to help quicken his reflexes, but he hadn't played it often enough to be really good at it. And it didn't help that they always hit it in Quatre's, or Duo's direction. The brunette hit it and passed it back to Minako. Minako spiked it over the net. Duo ran forward, touched it and started to hit it back over the net... and fumbled. He tossed it over the net to the brunette. She caught it and held it under her arm.  
"Hey Usagi, when are we going to go eat? I'm starving." She asked Usagi.  
"Makoto, I think we're all hungry. Hey, I know," she turned and looked at Heero, "are you busy now?"  
"No," said Heero.  
"How about we all go to dinner together then?" She asked hopefully.  
"Sure." Said Heero, glad that he would get to spend more time with Usagi.  
  
I'm so sorry that it took this long to update!  
But with Fanfiction.net's problems and with  
me gone so much the last few weeks I didn't  
have a chance to update. The next chapter will  
be in Minako's point of view.  
See ya! -Sailor Miniji ^-^  



	6. sorry!

Sorry about the three 'Heero' chapters

Sorry about the three 'Heero' chapters! When I was uploading yesterday the computer said it didn't work, so I tried uploading it more than once. I thought it didn't work, but I guess it did. I don't know how to delete chapters (can you?), so I'll just replace them with new chapters when I write more. Sorry about that! –Sailor Miniji =^-^=


End file.
